


No confíes en la estudiante transferida.

by Kuro_Kami



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Kami/pseuds/Kuro_Kami
Summary: Tori huye como alma que lleva el diablo de los regaños de Yuzuru.Choca con Aiko, a la cual le pide ayuda.¿Qué decidirá hacer ella?- - -Había que empezar con algo, ¿no? Qué mejor que un corto cómico~Aclaro que "Aiko" es el nombre de mi propia Anzu; un OC, en resumen. Su cabello es castaño chocolate; le llega por la media espalda y lo tiene levemente ondulado. Sus ojos son color miel. Para que os hagáis una idea~Y eso, ojalá os haga gracia.- - -





	No confíes en la estudiante transferida.

Ahora tocaba un pequeño descanso. Había llegado la hora del almuerzo, y los suspiros de la mayoría de sus compañeros indicaban que gracias al celestial sonido del timbre (seguramente para ellos era así) recuperaron sus almas y, dicho esto, ¿por qué iban a continuar allí dentro? Es cierto que tampoco hicieron gran cosa durante la mañana, pero nunca faltaba ese tipo de grupo, que se cansaba estando quieto. En lo que a ella respectaba quedó de ir a la cafetería con Subaru, Makoto, y Mao, del aula contigua, ya que Hokuto tenía que resolver cierto asunto. Desventajas de ser el delegado de clase. Los otros se adelantaron, asegurando que le guardarían sitio.

Llegando a la entrada estuvo a punto de caer de bruces al suelo. Por suerte mantuvo el equilibrio. Alguien debió chocar con ella, pero fue con tanta fuerza que pareció a propósito. Aún con la sorpresa presente se giró, veloz y curiosa, preguntándose qué rayos ocurría.

— ¿Tori…? —exclamó por lo bajo.

— ¿Eh?... ¡Ah, tú! ¡Escóndeme, rápido!

— ¿Que te esconda? —cuestionó, confusa. — ¿Qué diantres has hecho?

El menor de cabellos rosados ignoró por completo su interrogatorio y se colocó detrás de ella.

—No hagas preguntas, ¡sólo escóndeme! No quiero ir con Yuzuru…

— ¿Con Yuzuru?... Claro, debí habérmelo imaginado. Ahora todo tiene sentido. Otra vez eludiendo tus responsabilidades, ¿verdad?

— ¡No estoy eludiendo nada! Simplemente quiero que me deje en paz un rato…

— _Es tan contradictorio… Será caprichoso._

— ¡Eh vamos, date prisa! ¡Aparecerá en cualquier momento!

—De acuerdo de acuerdo —accedió tras suspirar con pesadez. —Ven.

De esta manera lo condujo hacia las taquillas donde solían colocarse los zapatos y se detuvo en la fila más alejada del pasillo por el cual vinieron ambos.

—Espera aquí. Lo distraeré.

— ¿Estás segura? No parece el lugar ideal para ocultarse.

—Siempre puedes meterte en una taquilla. Dudo que le dé por buscar ahí.

— ¿¡En una…!? ¡Insolente! ¡Cómo te atreves a…!

— ¡Joven amo! ¡Joven amo, ¿dónde está?! —se escuchaban cercanos los llamamientos de Yuzuru. Aiko frotó sus manos con decisión y Tori se agachó, creyendo más efectivo así su intento por esconderse.

—Allá voy. Es mi turno.

La conversación fue breve. Por lo que pudo observar desde su posición, Aiko logró desviar la atención de Yuzuru, y este, tras un agradecimiento y una leve reverencia dio media vuelta. No escuchó nada de lo que dijeron porque su oído no era tan agudo, pero lo podía imaginar. La castaña regresaba.

— ¿Y bien?

—Listo —canturreó en respuesta la chica.

—Hm, parece que fuiste capaz de hacerlo. Como cabría esperar de Esclavo #2~ Quizás te recompense.

En ese preciso instante, pese a la sonrisa que cubría el rostro de la joven, de algún modo su expresión se tornó… siniestra, como si ocultase un plan malévolo.

—Eh~ Sabía que dirías eso —murmuró.

— ¿Ah?

— ¡Joven amo!

Durante unos segundos permaneció estático. En cuanto se giró se encontró con el peliazul justo delante de él, mirándolo con seriedad y cierto enfado.

—Que os vaya bien~

— ¡T-tú…! ¡Monstruo!

—De nuevo te lo agradezco, Aiko-san.

—Tranquilo, ha sido un placer. Ahora, si me disculpáis… reanudaré mi camino hacia la cafetería, o me arriesgaré a pasar hambre hasta el próximo receso —se despidió actuando como un fiel servidor, y pronto desapareció de la vista de los dos.


End file.
